


'cause your presence still lingers here

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	'cause your presence still lingers here

_AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) nico, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! bRENT ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! BZFD ROX!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hi my name is Ryan Brent Cameraman Bergara and I have short black hair (that’s how I got my name) with black streaks and black tips that reaches my mid-back and demon black eyes like my soul and a lot of people tell me I look like that guy from Buzzfeed Unsolved  _(AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!)_. I’m a demon but my soul is bisexual and white. I have pale brown skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Buzzfeed in California where I’m in the seventh year (I’m twenty seven). I’m a ghostbuster (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black tshirt with a matching black hat and a black leather pants, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing no makeup. I was walking outside Buzzfeed. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of shaniacs stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Ryan!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Shane Madej!

“What’s up Shane?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!_


End file.
